Chō Teikoku no Shōtotsu
by Julius Kingsley 099
Summary: Chō Teikoku no Shōtotsu: Collision of Superpowers. Two different worlds with two different superpowers. What would happen if they've been pitted against each other?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A Breakthrough in Science

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we are live here at Pentagon for the press conference issued by the US Department of Defense to clear up some things about DARPA's recent involvement in some unethical military experiments that was unsuspectingly released to the public. However, US DoD pre-emptively said that they would only answer the questions to clear up some points and not to reveal the whole project."_

"They've must've been doing some fucked up shits in their laboratories, eh?"

A bartender commented as he poured a drink to his customer.

"It should be wise if they'd just spend their money to 'make America great again' and not launch some program that would not definitely benefit us Americans."

A customer, going by the name Humphries, laugh when the bartender quoted the famous quote of an American president.

"Come on! Are you telling me that you're not used to it?"

The bartender laugh and said, "Hey, shut the fuck up! It's already starting, you idiot."

Both of their attentions were focused on the speech being made by the secretary of the defense, which flashed through a tiny television. Neither of them were talking as they listen to the speech.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, good evening. It has been days when an unclassified report has been leaked online that made many of my fellow Americans uncomfortable to the idea that we are doing so many heinous and scandalous military experiment in DARPA. I assure you, that was not the case."_

"You believing this bullshit?" Humphries frowned at the television and waited for the bartender's reply.

"Nah, but it's fun seeing their faces when they lie."

" _Despite all of the accusations both made by the Russian and the Chinese Government, we, at DARPA, prevailed against such false accusations and continued to work on the most successful breakthrough we made in the field of science and technology. Given by the mandate that was released by the POTUS earlier, however, limits us to release information about the said experiment."_

The bartender took his focus away from the television when a man, wearing a trench coat, sat next to the unsuspecting Humphries. Judging from his looks and stature, the bartender concluded that man was in mid-twenties and can put up against several boxers if pitted against him. However, there was a look in his eyes that screams danger and almost made the bartender to rush away from him.

"What… can I get for you?"

The man lit a cigarette he took from a pack and blew a smoke towards the bartender's face, which caused him to cough.

"Whiskey on the rocks, please."

"Hey! Ya' know what Quantum Physics is?" Humphries said when he took off his attention on the television but still failed to notice the man sitting beside him.

"It's probably not good if you know it." Humphries finally noticed the stranger sitting beside him and stared at him from head downwards before blurting out, "Do I know you?"

"No, but it's probably good if you don't." He said before sipping the drink he ordered.

Humphries nodded unconsciously in silent agreement and went back to watching the press-conference.

" _This breakthrough could help us understand the complexity of our universe and finally give answers to the many questions that has been bugging us."_

"Well, if it finally answers the question if there is an alien, then it might not probably be bad." The bartender laughed.

Humphries and the bartender failed to noticed that someone entered the shop. They only took off their attention on the television when someone cleared their throat.

"Mr. Jim Bullock?"

The mysterious man looked up from staring at his drink to stare at the man who recently entered the shop.

"Yes?"

Humphries and the still-unnamed bartender stared back and forth as the two strangers interact.

"I'm Michaels from the Homeland Security." He said and took an ID from his pocket to show to Jim.

"May I talk to you for a minute?"

Jim narrowed his eyes suspiciously but did not refused the government officer. He stood from his seat and slapped a five-dollar bill on the bar island before coming with the officer outside to talk.

"I knew something's up with that man." The bartender murmured as he and Humphries stared at the backs of the strangers.

* * *

The two of them went to an alley behind the bar to have some privacy while talking.

"What do you want from me?"

"Colonel Bullock, the POTUS issued a shoot-to-kill order on you."

Jim laughed and said, "I know, I know. You're here to kill me, right?"

"No."

Previous humor vanished on Jim's face when he heard the reply of the officer.

"The POTUS decided to absolve you on one condition; you have to work on one assignment that would be given to you."

Jim sighed deeply, "Okay, you had me at absolve. Now, what would I do?"

Officer Michaels smiled.

"Did you ever heard of multiverse?"

* * *

 **Narita**

C.C. stared at the landscape of outer Tokyo Settlement District as the train moved fast. She ignored the silent Lelouch who was deep in his thoughts about a certain girl named Shirley who was currently giving him some major problems.

C.C. never knew why Lelouch has to drag her out of the confines of his room to track down a girl who's mostly grieving and possibly has nothing to do with what happened to him back at the Port of Yokosuka. All she knows is that he's letting his emotions get ahold of him which would clearly destroy him and his achievements and ambitions and she could not let it happen. There was already enough problems that she has to take care of and she can't afford to have another.

Besides, there was this feeling of dread that has been bugging C.C for awhile. She knew something bad might happen in the near future and she's slightly afraid that it would take a toll on all of her plans. She knew she has to tell it to Lelouch but she knew that even the bratty prince could not do anything if he does not know what he's up against.

' _Perhaps, I should wait for it… before I make plans regarding it.'_ She thought as she leaned comfortably on her seat. _'It's not like I can't handle it anyway.'_

* * *

 **DARPA**

"Welcome, Colonel Bullock. I'm General Sanders of DARPA. I'm glad you're here."

General Sanders extended his hand for a shake which Jim accepted despite his hesitations.

"What am I here for?" He said.

General Sanders chuckled, "I like you. You're not the one to beat around the bush."

"Anyways, you see… the military project that was

leaked days ago almost revealed America's potential weapon in upcoming wars. We fear that someone from Russia or China might get ahold of our experiment and turn that weapon against us before we could even make a prototype."

"You want me to spy on China and Russia to see if they knew about the weapon?" Jim straightforwardly said.

"What? No! Of course not." General Sanders exclaimed. "You see this experiment has us tampering and messing a bit with Quantum Physics. We've developed a machine that would teleport us behind enemy lines during war and the project was successful. However, we did not anticipated that we've done more than that."

General Sanders lead Jim inside a private room with a large screen on the front and plastered on the wall. There, he saw a picture of what he could see as the Tokyo Tower but was partially destroyed. He could also see some advanced looking buildings behind the Tokyo Tower that suggests that the picture must have been taken from the future.

' _So, they've developed a time machine?'_ He thought.

"What you see, Mr. Bullock, is a picture of Tokyo Tower that was greatly destroyed during the battle against Britannians."

Jim snapped his head towards General Sanders upon hearing the unfamiliar word.

"Britannians?"

"Ah, yes. You see, when we test the machine, instead of teleporting us to Hawaii, our man was teleported on a different dimension. One where America does not exist and an empire called Holy Britannian Empire stood on its place."

"That's… impossible." Jim muttered weakly.

General Sanders smiled. "Not anymore."

"Now," General Sanders sat down on a chair in the middle of the room and faced the shocked Jim. "What we want you to do, is to spy on that world and take everything that could help us destroy Britannia to the ground."

"Why would you do that?!" Jim felt his face redden in anger to what the old general has said. USA was in no position to fight against an empire that was from another dimension.

"Jim, you don't know what you're talking about and you don't know what's Britannia's like. Perhaps, if I show you some…"

General Sanders took a remote out of his pocket and proceeded to play a video for Jim to watch.

Jim watched in horror as the video showed him the horrifying events the Britannia has done, which far surpassed the horrifying atrocities USA committed against its enemies.

* * *

 **A/N:** A new fanfic for Code Geass! Though I've decided to just update this twice every month to give way to my first fanfic, rest assured that I would not abandon any of my stories.

Anyways, if you're thinking where did I get the name Jim Bullock, it's actually a combined name of Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock from the show 'Gotham'. I've just combined it hahaha. Also, picture Ben McKenzie as Jim Bullock because he's actually my inspiration for the character.

Let me know if this chapter's good or not in the review section! Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2: The Starting Point

Chapter 2: The Starting Point

* * *

 **DARPA Headquarters, USA**

"You see, Bullock," General Sanders said after taking a sip on his coffee. "The whole project was intentional but we never expected it would give us different results."

Jim stared at the old general with seriousness in his eyes. It's not like he didn't believed everything that he's said but the lack of sincerity behind his words made him doubt that he doesn't regret all that has happened.

"I know. You don't have to defend yourself to me." He tilted his head to the left and nodded at the general. "Tell me the exact details why it happened."

The general took one more sip of his coffee before setting it aside and gave all of his attention towards the colonel.

"Five minutes before we conducted the test experiment, we experienced a technical failure. The machine took many electricity more than its required even though we've already placed several regulators to ensure that we would only get what needed.

Two of our physicist took care of it until they announced that the machine's already operational. They never told us, however, that the machine has the capability to store the electricity it received."

The frown on Jim's forehead has worsen as he heard more from the old general. He can't comprehend their stupidity and why they managed to lead a very complicated experiment.

"The huge electricity consumption must've been the cause of it. Though I can't tell cause I'm no physicist." The general concluded as he stared straight into the eyes of the still-frowning Jim.

"Well, what happened when your man went to that parallel universe?" He asked the general.

Any information he would give was deemed doubtful on the eyes of Jim but he doesn't know anything to prove that it is just a ruse that's why he's giving it a benefit of a doubt until he can find any substantial evidence.

"Well, we have a hunch that he was captured by those Britannians given the recordings we've got but it's still unsure."

"How do you know that?"

The general chuckled lightly at the colonel. "We attached a body camera to him. Good thing its memory is empty but I don't know about his phone."

JIm drummed his fingers on the wooden table as he thought about the possibility of Britannians discovering that there is an alien among them.

"If those Britannians got ahold of that phone and has accessed through his files," Jim sighed loudly. "Then they'd found out that he belongs to another world."

General Sanders smiled softly at him. "Yes. Actually, the phone alone might give him away. We saw some of their gadgets through the recordings and it is entirely different from what we have."

Jim knew the compromise they were in were a threat to the national security of the United States. Even if it is just an isolated case, there were still a possibility that the situation might get leaked to the public (which almost happened) and might spur a war between US and its enemies. Russia and China might wage a war to the US and its allies to get all the information in regards to the parallel world and to steal whatever weaponries the US might discover. If that happens, there is no guarantee that this world and its people would survive the war.

"We know that we are asking too much of you." General Sanders said before slamming a manila folder onto the table. "Considering that you really are innocent from the crime we accuse you."

Jim stared at the manila folder in distaste; he already have an idea on what its contents from the moment he read the writings on the front cover of it.

"That's the full results of the investigation we've conducted. I ought to give it to you personally when we'd announce to the public that you're no longer a convicted criminal-"

"What stopped you?" He said, cutting off the old general.

"The Secretary of Defense blocked the release of the papers."

He felt anger bubbling on his emotions when he heard the old general. They were going to use him from the very beginning to fix the mess they created and he will not allow them to do it to him. They have nothing to use against him now that he has the results of the investigation. Proving it to the public won't be hard anymore and possibly spark a controversy that the government will have to solve.

"You know what?" He gritted his teeth and snatched the manila folder away from the general before he could take it back. "I'm outta this hell hole, you motherfucker."

He stood from his chair and was about to get out of the room and away from the general when he heard a cocking of a gun. He never have to turn around to know that the old general has a gun aimed behind his back.

"Pull the trigger," he said whispered angrily. "Pull the trigger because I'm not fucking scared to die!"

General Sanders smirked and stood from his seat. He slowly approached the livid Jim and stood in front of his face, still smirking.

"I'm not going to blackmail you with death just to make you do the mission, Jim." The general reached up to Jim's wrinkled clothes and smoothened it lightly. "Why would I do it if I wanted you to do the mission?"

"Then let me go." Jim stared back at the general's eyes with equal ferociousness.

The general felt a chill run up behind his spine but he was not concerned about it. In fact he even liked. It just proved that Jim is suited for the job and not any other person.

He cocked his head to the side and grinned down at Jim.

"You know… that's what your daughter said to me just the other day."

JIm felt his knees buckle from the weight of General Sanders words. No one from the military knew that he has a daughter and he intended it that way to make sure that his daughter would not be dragged in his job. He even sacrifice becoming a father to his daughter to ensure his safety.

But it seems that all of his sacrifices were for a naught.

"Where is she!" He grabbed the lapel of the general's jacket and yanked him close to his face. "Where is she, you son of a bitch!"

The general just smirked back at him, fueling more his rage.

"If you even dared lay a hand on her, I will fucking kill you! I swear to fucking god, I'll kill you!"

He was about to punch the general when he heard a shot, alerting him that they were never alone in the room.

"Get away from General Sanders!"

"Lay down your weapons!" General Sanders firmly commanded. He glared at the captain of the squad when they didn't obeyed.

"I said, 'LAY DOWN!'"

"Drop your weapons." The captain grudgingly obeyed the general, prompting the others to drop their guns.

"Where's my daughter?" Jim hissed at the general.

General Sanders stared at his eyes and smirked. "If you want to get her back, then you'll have to do the mission and obey us."

Jim knew it was the only way to get his daughter back. Resisting the government would only just exhaust his efforts and might endanger his daughter's life. He can't make his whole country his enemy; doing it would be a suicide.

' _At least if I go to that parallel world,'_ he thought, ' _I might have a chance to get help from someone there.'_

Begrudgingly, he accepted the offer, praying that he never made a mistake in choosing the mission.

"Deal."

General Sanders beamed at him and said, "Good."

He continued. "Then you're ready to go there now."

* * *

 **Government Bureau**

"Your Highness," An officer saluted to Princess Cornelia. "I've already sent a soldier to escort the man to the interrogation room."

"Good."

Princess Cornelia stood from her seat and gestured towards the officer.

"Ready the torturing tools-I might need it."

"Yes, Your Highness."

The officer saluted once again before going out of the room.

"May I know what's happening, Your Highness?" Guilford, who was watching the whole ordeal quietly from the corner of the room, asked.

"Several Britannians brought in a suspicious man earlier. They told the guards that he's been acting weird like asking for persons and places that don't even exist."

Guilford stood from his seat and followed Cornelia when she exited her office.

"Perhaps, he might be under the influence of refrain," he guessed, "since refrain drugs has been circulating around the area."

Cornelia gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. "Those Chinese are really pain the ass. They're even dragging the empire to their corruption!"

"Don't worry, Your Highness," Guilford said, "you'll be able to wipe those corrupted people in due time."

"Of course, I would, Guilford," Cornelia whispered with a sad smile on her face, "I would make this place a good resting place for Clovis, Nunnally, and Lelouch."

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

John Davis slowly woke up when he heard a loud voice and banging on his cell bars. He reluctantly lifted his head and stared at the armed officer outside his cell.

"Her Highness wants to talk to you." He said as he opened the door to his cell.

John reluctantly stood from his uncomfortable sitting position, unsure if he going with him would warrant his safety from another beating. He would gladly just stay inside his cell and wait for US government to rescue him than to risk his life getting any intel on where he was.

"Would you mind walking a little faster?" The soldier harshly said, kicking his knee making him catapult face first on the floor.

John grunted as he stood from his fall and tried to walk a little faster to appease the irritating soldier. Thankfully, it seemed that it he's contented with his pace but it, unfortunately, applied more pressure on his broken left leg making it more painful than ever.

After experiencing the longest five minutes of his life, John and the soldier arrived to a room.

' _This must be an interrogation room,'_ he thought.

He knew enough from his experience that every country beats their foreign prisoners to death to get every intel they know about their government. Nobody gets out alive from the interrogation room unless they got what they needed from the soldiers or they were just useless to them. He once experienced it but thankfully, he managed to escaped.

' _I don't know if I'd manage to escape this one.'_ He thought scornfully when he entered the room.

The room was not empty when he entered. There, he saw a black haired man with an eyeglass and a fancy clothes and a purple haired woman wearing the same fancy clothes just like the latter.

' _She must be the princess that annoying prick has been talking about.'_ He thought. ' _But, the heck? Really? Purple hair?'_

The soldier sat him down in front of the woman and he can't help but gape at her.

She was beautiful… but the glare on her face made John think otherwise.

' _I'd bet ten bucks that that woman's ugly on the inside.'_

He slowly smirked at her to irritate the woman.

"Wipe that smug smirk on your face before I do it for you." She said in her nasally voice.

' _Bingo!'_ He thought triumphantly when his guess was correct.

"I can smirk all I want, darlin'." He drawled; his thick Southern accent was oozing from his words. "I have a right to do so."

A loud thud erupted around the interrogation room as a large hand slammed on the wooden table. He just drifted his gaze on the hand and slowly looked up at the owner of it, clearly unfazed and unthreatened.

"You have the audacity to insult the princess?!"

"Stop it, Guilford," she hissed, still glaring at John, "I can handle this. Just stay quiet."

Guilford nodded and quietly said, "Yes, Princess Cornelia."

John snorted and went to mock the two.

"Awww, would you look at that?" He laughed. "Princess Cornelia always gets what she wants."

Large guffaws of laughter erupted from his belly and was not ashamed to let it out.

"Man, you Guilfordo," he taunted, "are whipped. Chicken. Pussy. Wimp. Scared-"

He never got to finish his taunts because Cornelia grabbed the lapel of his straitjacket and yanked him until his face was glued to the table.

John tried to lift his head but Cornelia's strength was hindering him aside from the restraints from his straitjacket.

"Shut up, mongrel!" Cornelia growled. "Shut up or I'll kill you!"

John felt anger rush up on his spine and he forcefully lifted his body until he escaped from Cornelia's grip and immediately delivered a headbutt to her.

"Why, you!"

He felt a punch landed on his stomach and he can't help but cough out blood.

Guilford's hands reached up to his neck and he felt them squeezing it, constricting the air from entering his lungs. He was about to pass out from the lack of air when the hands left his neck and another punch landed on his stomach.

"Tell me," Cornelia hissed on his pain-filled face, "are you one of Zero's followers?"

John gasped and said, "Don't know who the fuck's that but I know very well what a zero is."

Then he laughs and chokes as the blood blocks his throat.

"You are one of his followers, right? Tell me!" She angrily shouted on his face.

John just continued to laugh and looked at Cornelia, who was sporting a large wound on her head from his headbutt. Blood continued to mar her face and she just ignored Guilford's concern for her.

"I told you, right? I know what a zero is." He laughs but a strong punch on his face silenced him.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's fifteen minutes away from New Year's and I managed to post this chapter (thankfully!). I've got so much to write for this chapter but I guess spending New Year would have to come first.

CHEERS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


End file.
